


Pride and Something

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: ratchet, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Dun dun duuuuuun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Something

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Mech preg of the pod/egg/no outer bump variety.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 23 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Pride demands but Humility offers’, and I’m sure I missed the prompt by miles, but meh. LOL. Pride’s in here somewhere. *flappy hand*

“I would prefer if Starscream could be-”

“No,” Ratchet said firmly, interrupting Optimus. “The last fragging thing I need is that glitch under foot and trying to tell me how to do my job. He’s brilliant, but he’s not a medic.” He held up the leads to a spark monitor and full systems scanner, and gestured for Optimus’ arm. “Come on. Sooner started, the sooner we’re finished. Whatever’s causing you to burn through coolant this way needs fixed.”

“Starscream’s just worried,” Optimus pouted in defense of his mate.

“I know,” Ratchet said, his tone more soothing as he plugged in the leads. “And I can ease that worry and my own better without him here.”

Optimus subsided, but not very happily. If Ratchet weren’t so worried himself it’d have been amusing to see the Prime pouting, but this was not at all normal, and there hadn’t been a battle, not even a mock tournament, in months.

While the scanners did their thing, Ratchet pumped in new coolant, watching Optimus shiver a bit in relief, though just as quickly the levels dropped again.

“What the frag?” Ratchet grumbled to himself, and grabbed the datapad attached to the systems’ scanner. He scrolled and muttered out loud as he read until he got to one particular line. “Internal forge.” Optimus was given a flat look that quickly morphed into frustrated disbelief. “Internal. _Forge_?!”

“Uh? What?” Optimus asked, cringing back a bit.

“Why didn’t you say your internal frelling forge was online, you glitch?!” Ratchet, spun away, reaching for a different scanner, then stomped back. “Lie down.”

Optimus obeyed, but still protested, “I didn’t know about the forge to tell you. I swear, Ratchet. But… It’s glitching then?”

Ratchet snorted. “Open.”

Chest plating retracted with a wave of heat, and Ratchet shook his helm. “Nope. Not glitching. You’re definitely carrying and will be expelling the pod within days. The forge is already fully forward.” He poked around a bit and spotted the problem right there and visible. “Ah hah! _There’s_ why you’re so overheated.”

“I’m… I really…”

Optimus seemed to reel for a moment, and Ratchet left him be as he replaced the fried parts. “Yep. Really carrying. Excess heat is normal, but it looks like you managed to blow out a relay and it cooked this fuse.” He held up the blacked and warped fuse, though Optimus was staring blankly at the ceiling. Replacing it was nothing, and then he went and topped off the coolant again. This time the pressure held steady, and Ratchet nodded to himself.

“My guess is that as the forge came forward it was just too much for that one bit there.” Ratchet leaned over Optimus and grinned down at him. “Now. How the frag did you manage to miss the notification that your forge had onlined?”

“I didn’t get a notification,” Optimus said, voice faint at first, but then he blinked, optics going wide and pale. “If I’m so close to expulsion, will he be ok? Don’t I need extra metals or…”

Ratchet held up a hand. “You’re stable, and I’ve got the scans going on the sparkling, but there are other signs if something were really wrong, and your frame isn’t showing any of the internal cannibalism that’s common for sparklings that are not getting enough to build from. You and Starscream have handled it fine by instinct.” He smirked. “The big question is, can I be there when you let the proud papa know?”

Optimus blinked owlishly, and Ratchet laughed, clapping his friend and Prime on the shoulder. “Congratulations, ya horny bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
